When in the Face of Darkness
by ThisIstheWaytheWorldEnds
Summary: What would have happened in the Ministry of Magic if Harry had killed Bellatrix Lestrange and wanted more of the Dark magic he had come into contact with? Oneshot. Contains Dark!Harry and slight Manipulative!Dumbledore. Also contains SLASH.


"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Merciless laughter bounced off the walls and echoed around the room in the heart of the Ministry of Magic. Anger. Unending anger and rage coursed through Harry, fusing into every fibre of his very being. He ran, blinded by rage after the woman who has ripped his godfather away from him. The scene was playing in his mind over and over, seeing Sirius fall back through the fabric of the veil, whisking him away to the afterlife without a seconds thought. Harry had lost the only person he could ever really call family as soon as he had found him. And it hurt. Oh how it hurt.

When Sirius has had died he had taken a part of Harry with him. Harry thought that he had nothing left to loose. His parents had died, his whole life had been set out for him, a clear path that he could not run away from, and he had grown up abused and neglected, never really feeling love, not even with his best friends. How wrong he was. Harry no longer felt any pull towards the light side at all. He wanted to belong, and he didn't belong there. Sirius had brought out the best in him, and with Sirius gone there was nothing left but the worst. The fury he felt was building up as he ran after Bellatrix, his ears ringing with the sound of her taunting and red tainting the edges of his vision.  
>"CRUCIO!" He fuelled the spell with his rage, letting it all out, putting in every emotion he had just felt into Bellatrix's torture. She dropped to the ground like a rag doll, screaming and writhing in agony. Every cell in her body felt like it was red hot, fire was eating away at her skin while she was held still, slowly burning alive. As she screamed only one thought crossed her mind through the pain.<br>"This… this feels worse than my Lords torture. Oh dear Salazar… what have I created?"  
>The dark magic creating the spell felt so addictive to Harry and as it wrapped itself around him and fuelled his desires. Why had he never done this before? He felt himself letting go, reveling in the magic he was creating. A voice entered his thoughts and pulling him back into the real world.<p>

"Good… mean it Harry. Make her feel the pain she caused you." Harry didn't think, he only complied with the voice, putting more and more of his hatred into the curse. He could feel the taste of dark magic dancing on his tongue, the taste of dark chocolate lingering on his taste buds.  
>"Yes Harry… Feel it…" A figure leant down and whispered in Harry's ear and a soft hand caressed his cheek. That finally snapped him back to his senses. Ending the curse he flipped around suddenly staring the figure right in the face. Voldemort stared back at him, his red eyes flashing and an evil smile playing on his lips. Harry stood still with his wand held out, his mind racing about what he had just done. The power he had held in that moment felt so good. He wanted more- no, he needed more. And the Dark Lord in front of him could give him just that. He was the greatest source of Dark Magic that the world had ever seen and for once in his life, Harry looked past the feelings that had been drilled into him by Dumbledore and saw his arch nemesis for what he really was: beautiful.<p>

Voldemort strode around Harry, the teens eyes not leaving his for a second. The Dark Lord stood behind him to caress his cheek once more, but to his surprise, Harry did not object. In fact, he seemed to lean into the touch.  
>"Look at her Harry, look at what she's done." Harry spun round to face Bellatrix once more, his eyes dancing. "You know the spell Harry."<br>"My Lord, please-" Bellatrix began but she was cut off by a jet of green light erupting from the tip of Harry's wand.  
>"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix Lestrange went limp as her eyes stared up at the ceiling, unmoving. Everything was silent before a dark laugh broke the silence and filled the room. Harry was laughing; the dark magic he had used had used in his first unforgivable filled him up once again, the sweet taste of dark chocolate was back and Harry finally felt… alive. He had avenged his Godfathers death and his angry mind was satisfied, for the time being. Voldemort chuckled along with him, as if reminding Harry of his presence. He immediately stopped laughing and swivelled around to meet Voldemort once again.<br>"Oh Harry, what power you hold. What power have you been holding back?" Voldemort sneered. "Dumbledore does not know you well at all-"  
>"Don't talk to me about Dumbledore." Harry snapped back, his eyes flashing with anger.<br>"Oh?" replied Voldemort, intrigued. "What could the Gryffindor golden-boy ever have against the leader of the light?"An angry growl passed Harry's lips when being addressed as such.  
>"That man ruined my life! He didn't make sure my parents were safe, he left me with muggles that abused me for 11 years, he kept me in the dark, secluded from everyone all summer and has avoided me all year. Not to mention he has done nothing to help me learn advanced spells or defend myself from Death Eaters although he clearly expects me to fight them. In fact, the only thing that he has done for me is try to give me occlumency lessons with Snape, which ended up doing more harm than good because I learned that my father was nothing more than a bully and everything that Snape had once told me about him was ALL TRUE!" Harry shouted out the last two words and was left panting, his hands curled into fists. Voldemort looked taken aback. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, had been abused by muggles of all people! And Dumbledore hadn't given him any training what so ever! The old fool, trying to keep the savoir of the light on a tight leash, but that was never going to work, not now Harry was almost in his grasp. He had felt the boys passion for dark magic through their mental link, it could have almost rivalled that of his own. And the way he killed without mercy, yes, there was only one side for him now. And the Dark Lord wanted him for his own.<br>"And what will your friends think of you now? The great Harry Potter, a murderer."  
>"I don't care." replied Harry, looking at the floor. "They never understood me..."<br>"Ah Harry, I understand you. You remind me of myself. So much to have lost, too much." By now, Voldemort was behind Harry once again, whispering in his ear before wrapping his arms possessively around the boys waist. Harry gasped as he felt warm arms circle him and pushed himself against Voldemort's chest. They were alike in so many ways, both hurt by Dumbledore, both grown up without parents, both felt the allure of dark magic. "I could help you Harry."  
>"H-How would you help me?" Harry's breathing increased. He was so close to having the safety he always wanted. No matter where he went he never felt safe, from Death Eaters, from the world. He thought that he would finally found a safe place at Hogwarts, but that didn't last long after he found that one of his own teachers had been Voldemort all along. How ironic, he was about to find safety in the man he was trying to be safe from. Maybe that was how it was meant to be all along, for him to belong to the man he had been running from.<br>"I would train you in dark magic that was long thought lost, help you to protect yourself by teaching you to shield yourself and your mind, give you advice... And love if you so wish."  
>Love. That word meant so much to Harry. There was only one thing left to ask.<br>"But would you protect me from harm, would you... Keep me safe?" Voldemort turned letting Harry bury his head into his chest.  
>"I would protect you with my life little one. I will protect you from Dumbledore and anyone else who stands in our way. That man will pay for what he has done." Voldemort's hand caressed Harry's cheek down to his jaw. "Will you join me Harry Potter, will you... belong to me?" He whispered seductively while nipping Harry's ear with his teeth. Harry let out a small moan if pleasure at the aurora of dark magic that surrounded him and filled his senses.<br>"Yes! Yours, only yours!" Harry moaned out, pushing himself towards his love and being engulfed by the darkness. A triumphant smile stretched out along Voldemort's face as the boy clung to him and he stroked Harry's head before pulling it back and staring into those lustful Avada green eyes before leaning over to kiss the boys lips. The kiss was heated and passionate, Harry finally being able to give someone the love he had been keeping in for his whole life. It felt good to belong to someone, to not have to worry because he knew he was safe. They parted to kiss and Harry collapsed against his lover, gasping for air.  
>"You are mine, my sweet serpent. You belong to me." Harry's face lit up at those words, for once in his life he finally belonged.<p>

At that moment, Dumbledore stepped out of the ministry fireplace and stood, glaring at Voldemort.  
>"You shouldn't have come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore stated. Voldemort stopped, looked up and laughed. Cruel merciless laughter filled the room and a Harry's mouth twitched in the corner, threatening to laugh along with him.<br>"On the contrary Dumbledore, it is you who should not have come here." chuckled Voldemort darkly.  
>The old wizard took no notice and instead turned to Harry.<br>"Harry, step towards me." A grin spread out on Harry's face as Voldemort tightened his grip on the younger boys waist, possessively. Harry said nothing, but Voldemort smirked.  
>"Actually Dumbledore, here is where we meet a little snag in your plan. I'm afraid that Harry is not going anywhere with you tonight."<br>"You can't kill the boy Tom-" Dumbledore's sigh was cut off by Voldemort's gleeful voice.  
>"Oh no old man, I'm afraid that Harry here will be coming quite willingly."<br>"Harry would rather die than go with you-"  
>"I THINK THAT I CAN DECIDE WHAT I WOULD RATHER DIE FOR PROFESSOR." Harry shouted out angrily while Voldemort caressed his cheek. Dumbledore's face immediately paled. "Or were you going to decide that for me?" Harry sneered while leaning in to his lovers touch. The shocked face of his Headmaster was enough to know that what Harry had said was true.<br>"Look around old man." Voldemort spat. Dumbledore glanced around the room and his eyes fell upon the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange. His eyes widened before he looked up at a chuckling Harry, the boys eyes flashing darkly.  
>"She deserved it." Harry said with no remorse a smile tugging at his lips once again when remembering the pleasure he had felt in the darkness, knowing that his godfather could rest in peace. Dumbledore's eyes filled with sadness as he looked up into Harry's killing curse green eyes.<br>"Harry, my dear boy-"  
>"I am NOT your 'dear boy'." Harry snapped. "If I was so dear to you Headmaster, you would have spoken to me before today. Or had you forgotten that you had not spoken to me all year?"<p>

"Oh Harry…" The old man almost sobbed. "How could you have fallen so far?"

"Oh no Sir, I haven't fallen." A smirk spread out over Harry's face. "I have risen!" Harry moved away from Voldemort and lifted his wand above his head, looking straight into the Headmasters eyes. Dumbledore could no nothing, only stare in shock. The words of a deadly curse were forming on Harry's lips but before they could be spoken several figures emerged from the fireplaces along the hall. Eyes narrowing, Harry stepped back into Voldemort's embrace as they both disapparated away from the ministry as a load crack echoed around the room. Minister Fudge stepped forward looking at where Voldemort and Harry had been and at Dumbledore's grave expression before letting out a surprised gasp.

"He's back!"

**-x-**

**That's it! That's my first Harry Potter Fanfiction done! I'm sorry for any mistakes, and any constructive criticism will be appreciated.**

**This will probably only be a oneshot, as any other stories from me will be in the future. I have a bad history with writing a series and one thing I cannot stand is an unfinished story. If anyone wants to write a prologue or second chapter then feel free, just let me know! Also if you have any other story ideas that you want me to write then please feel free to tell me! I wont update too often but I will try too as much as I can (another reason why I'm not good when writing a series)!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ninja**


End file.
